1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an improved centrifugal force to magnetic field variator, converter brake, and method for its manufacture, and more particularly the invention is directed to a series of magnets positioned on a rotational disc having a plurality of pickup coils positioned on the periphery of the disc, the opposing fields of the magnets causing the magnets to center themselves and upon rotation of the magnets, a sufficient rotational centrifugal force must be generated to cause the magnets to overcome the attractive force of the opposing fields; hence the greater the speed of rotation, the further out the magnets may move from the center, and electrical pickup coils positioned at an outermost periphery have induced therein an electrical potential by the moving electrical field and again the greater the speed then the greater the relative closeness of the position of the magnets and the electrical pickup windings.
Wind, wave or other motion convertors or such actuated electrical generators are well known in the art and have been used to generate electricity solely from wind or other power. Unfortunately the cost of the apparatus when equated to the electrical power generated far exceeds the normal cost of any amount of electrical power. The required sophistication of the apparatus is a primary cost factor, more specifically the wind force is not readily calculated and there may at times be no wind or waves, or there may be winds or waves at gale forces. As a practical matter then, the generator must be capable to respond to velocities of almost no miles per hour to velocities of fifty or more miles per hour, a neat feat. The expedient mostly used is to utilize brakes of one form or another to dampen the speed of rotation when the wind velocity exceeds a given range; particularly an apparatus arranged to permit operation of a wind generator at very low velocities is very sophisticated and subject to damage at high wind velocities. Accordingly, the high velocity winds are being sacrificed for the low velocity winds in complete contradistinction to the economy of the apparatus, and, to a point of the system, the greater the velocity the greater the amount of electrical power generated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various prior brake or impedance energy conversion applicator devices and magnetic actuators for controlling the electrical induction in pickup coils, and the like, as well as apparatus and method of their construction in general, are found to be known, and exemplary of the prior art are the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,992,132 J. William Putt
The patent or known prior uses teach and disclose various types of energy conversion devices of sorts and of various manufactures and the like as well as methods of their construction, but none of them whether taken singly or in combination disclose the specific details of the combination of the invention in such a way as to bear upon the claims of the present invention.